


The Captain and Her Angel

by MissSammyBee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Pharah is a big flirt and Mercy is a gay mess, Slow Burn, also everyone can speak english, everyone is gay tbh, ill add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSammyBee/pseuds/MissSammyBee
Summary: Fareeha is a pirate who is arrested for stealing from a local monarch. While in prison she meets  Angela, a woman who is accused of being a witch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I hope you enjoy! Also thanks @pippintully for being my beta!!

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Angela stares at the leak in the corner of her cell, which is all she really can do to distract herself from the muffled cries of the other women in the cells around her. She picks up a rock nearby, attempting to skip it along the walls. She misses, letting the rock fall only barely out of reach.

What's even the point.

She had been in this cell for a week. Two moist cave walls and two walls lined with bars have been her home. Women come and go, always too afraid to speak, knowing their fate was to be decided in a matter of days. A new woman is brought in almost every day, and gone the next.

Angela knew she was lucky that she was spared the extra couple of days. The guard, Winston, in charge of their sector is a friend she made while she is working under her father. Well, was working, not like she could work out of a prison cell. Winston's wife Athena had fallen ill a couple months back, and under Angela's diligent care she made a remarkable recovery. Winston swore that he would make it up to her one day, no matter how insistent Angela was that it was not necessary. But that day had come, and he strategically kept her from being chosen for a trial each day.

A lock rattled, shaking her from thoughts. The women in the cells stood looking anxiously at the door. It swung open, revealing Winston and a cart of food. The creaking of wheels and the muffled sniffling was all that could be heard in the long hall, along with the occasional shuffle of a tray and a muttered thank you. Winston reached Angela, and passed her a tray of food, the contents looking vaguely like vomit, but she was in no place to complain. Winston then looked around, checking that no one was watching, and slipped a bread roll out from his pocket.

"Sorry Ang, this is the best I could do today." He held out the small roll, and Angela took it gratefully. She held it up to her nose and inhaled deeply.

"It is wonderful Winston, thank you. How is Athena doing?"

Winston readjusted his shirt, leaning on the bars of Angela's cell. "She is finally able to start work again today! She is very excited to be able to leave the house, she was incredibly bored."

Angela let out a small laugh. "I'm glad to hear that, but make sure she is still drinking the tea for another week."

"Of course! I still cannot thank you enough. I wish there was a way I could get you out of this horrible place." He looked down, nervously wringing his hands together. Angela lightly put her hands over his, and he looked at her with tears in his eyes. "You do not deserve to be here simply because you were a good doctor! People in this town do not understand that supernatural forces are not needed for a women to be good at what she does."

"Thank you Winston, hopefully the superiors will think so as well. Who knows, maybe I will be able to visit you and Athena when this is over."

Angela tried to give Winston a genuine smile, but they both knew the truth. It was extremely rare that a woman accused of witchcraft made it out of a trial. He kissed her hand gently, whispering “I hope you will visit us.” He stepped away from her cell, pushing the rickety cart back out the door, the sound of the lock echoing through the hall.

Sighing deeply, Angela returned to her corner and began to eat the vile food, thinking of what she would do if she survives this. She always had wanted to see the world but her practice had forced her to remain local. She began to dream of the places she could go, thinking of the vivid descriptions her father had told her when she was young. Angela sighed. She knew that dreaming of a life outside again was pointless. She bit into her bread, savoring the flavor, and resumed watching the leak in her wall.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._


	2. Chapter 2

Angela woke with a start. She sat up and looked around her cell and glanced at the hall. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She laid back down on the ground, pillowing her head on her arms. Once she got comfortable, she heard a loud bang. Shooting up, she looked for the source of the sound. The banging became more frequent as the sounds of guards yelling approached. The lock on the door clicked, and the hall was flooded with the sounds of a struggle. 

Two guards came in, restraining a woman's arms as she was forced down the hall. Another guard, more ornate than the others followed behind with a limp and holding his arm, shouting at the other two. The struggling woman was heaved to the cell next to Angela and thrown in. The head guard jumped to make sure the cell was locked, as if she would vanish if he went any slower, but the woman made no move to stop him. He then stood to his full height and dusted off his coat, blood staining his arm where he held it.

"There," he turned to the other two guards "Be sure to keep an eye on this one." He turned to the cell, pointedly looking down on her. "You may think you are clever, but you won't get away so easily." Looking over his shoulder, he started barking orders at the other guards. As he spoke, the guards pointed their weapons back at the cell. The head guard faced the woman once more, obviously annoyed at being interrupted. 

The woman was now standing, staring them down with a scowl that could kill. She took a step forward, causing the three to recoil. Smirking at this, she then turned, casually walking to the other end of her cell, a confident swagger in her step. When she reached the end, she casually leans against the cave wall, turning back to the guards with their weapons still raised.

"Are you going to stand there and watch me all day?" she says with a smirk "Don't you have more important things to do?" she accents this last sentence with the quirk of an eyebrow.

At this, the head guard's face flushes bright red. He turned sharply on his heel and stomped down the hall, muttering under his breath. The slam of the door echoed behind him.

Once the guards were gone, the woman slid down the wall, until she sat comfortably. Legs bent and spread, her arms crossed across of her knees, head resting on top.

Angela was finally able to get a good look at her. She obviously wasn't from around here, with her caramel skin and inky black hair cut sharply at her jaw. In front were four long braids with gold bell shaped beads at the bottom. She had numerous other gold earings up her ear that stood out boldly in her dark hair. She was wearing a crumpled white button up shirt, sleeves pushed to her elbows with a leather vest on top. Her outfit was speckled with traces of dirt and blood. The visible parts of her arms were littered with scars, probably from whatever work she did, or other fights she had gotten into. Angela looked back to her face. She had large eyes and a pouty lip and what seemed to be ink around her right eye, but she could not quite make it out.

In other words, she was gorgeous.

Angela was dying to talk to the woman, but the shock of what had just happened and seeing how beautiful she is caused her voice to betray her. When she finally overcame this, she crawled her way to the wall where their cells joined together.

"So," Angela clears her throat "what brings you here?" The woman glances up, and flashes Angela the most charming smile she has ever seen. She forgets how to breathe for a moment.

"I got caught stealing the queen's gold." She adjusts herself, facing Angela with her legs crossed. "My crew and I were in Cuxhaven, about to make off with the treasure we had found, but there were guards looking for us." The woman animatedly told her, swinging her arms about to emphasize her words, causing Angela to giggle. "We tried to skip town for the time being to shake them off. We almost got away with it if one of my crewmates hadn't dropped a gold piece." Turning to her, the woman quirked her brow. "What about you?"

"I worked as a nurse under my father, the local doctor. A patient under my care recovered quicker than usual, and now the town thinks I am a witch."

"Oh, of course that makes sense." The woman replied, sarcasm practically dripping from her words. 

Angela huffed a small laugh at that. "I'm Angela" she said, extending her hand between the bars. The woman boldly grabbed Angela's hand, only to flinch at the contact. Concerned, Angela pulls her hand away. Before she can ask, she notices there's blood on her hand. Realizing the woman is hurt, Angela reaches out. “You are hurt, may I?” The woman nods and extends her hand again.

"I’m Fareeha, but my crew calls me Pharah" Angela turned her hand, revealing a deep cut on her palm. She leaned back, retrieving the small bowl of water Winston had given her earlier. She ripped off a strip of her dress, carefully wetting it. "Angela hmm? I think I’ll call you angel," she declares with a snap of her fingers.

"Pharah?" Angela replies, blush rising on her cheeks from the new nickname. She began to clean the wound best she could, keeping in mind that she could cause an infection. Once she was satisfied with it, she ripped another piece of cloth and began to wrap her hand gently, but with a precise, practiced grace.

"You know, like Pharaoh, but Pharah."

"And now I'm angel." Angela stated, examining her work and, once satisfied, released Fareeha’s hand.

"Of course!" Fareeha threw her arms in the air. "Everyone needs a nickname!" She looked back at her hand “Also, thank you angel.”

Angela slowly started to realize how much she had missed having someone positive and lively in her company. Just in the short span of their conversation, her cheeks begun to hurt from smiling.

"I cannot argue with that logic," Angela replied, sighing. "It is nice to have someone to talk to down here. The women are usually to afraid to speak." She lifts her hands, gesturing at the other women in their cells. All of whom either were asleep or crying softly.

Fareeha casually looked around her cell. She picked up a couple of rocks, and began to skip them around her cell. "This is not the first time in a cell, so I am not worried."

"Oh?" Angela began, amused. "How many times before this then?"

Fareeha took a moment, counting on her fingers. Then confidently states "About 27, but if attempted imprisonment counts, 35."

This caught Angela by surprised. She leaned forward. "You have won all your trials?"

Fareeha snorted at this "Oh no, I've never stayed long enough for the trial. Either I break out, or my crew breaks me out."

"Your crew?"

Fareeha sprang to her feet at this question, startling Angela.

"Of course my crew!" She begins, resuming her animated motions from before. "I am the captain of a mighty vessel!" she clutches her chest "my love Raptora!" She then lifts her hand, as if holding a sword. "We sail the seven seas and take riches from those who do not deserve it! We feed the poor! Save damsels in distress," with this, she winks at Angela, "we then live freely on the sea when the day is done! Going wherever the wind leads us!"

“Wow" Angela replies, trying hard to hide her blush, “I’ve never met a pirate before, let alone heard of a female captain.” Fareeha’s face breaks out in a devilish smirk.

“I am the captain because I have kicked everyone’s ass on my crew. If they do not respect me, I make them.”

“Do they disrespect you often?”

Fareeha’s face softens. “No, many of them are my friends. Most of my crew is made of people I have met on my adventures, outcasts such as myself looking for a place to belong.” She walks over to the bars separating their cells, sitting back down and leaning against it. “I actually met many of them in situations like this.” Fareeha chuckles softly, looking up at the ceiling of the cell. “You will understand once you meet them.”

Angela leans in at this. “Once I meet them?”

Fareeha turns to her, her smirk returning. “Of course Angel! I am going to get us out of here.” Fareeha’s face falls, her sudden mood switch worrying Angela. “Unless you do not wish to come with me. I can help you escape and you may return to your life.”

Angela leans against the bars, mirroring Fareeha. “A life of travels and adventure sounds wonderful. I have never left this city before, I have always dreamed of traveling the world.” 

Fareeha’s face lights up at this. “You have never left this town? I will show you the most beautiful places once we are out of here.”

Out of here. Out of prison. The reality of the situation feels like a slap to Angela’s face. This beautiful stranger may be telling the truth, but she knows better than to get her hopes up. Angela knows that these days are some of her last. However, if she manages to escape, what will her family think? Will they be safe? Will they be imprisoned on the belief that they are hiding her somewhere?

Angela crumples, but the look on Fareeha’s face promises a better future, a future where she can be free to be who she is. Leaning against the cold bars, she closes her eyes and allows herself to get caught up in the fantasy. She imagines a mighty vessel, Fareeha in front of a large wheel, a gaudy captain’s hat on her head, leading her to the far off lands that she has dreamed of.

“Tell me more about these beautiful places.” Angela looks back at Fareeha, hope glistening in her eyes. Fareeha smiles softly, and begins to weave descriptions of the magnificent places she has traveled to. That night, Angela falls sleeps dreaming of Fareeha and the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

Angela woke up with something cold pressed to her face. She leaned back, realizing she fell asleep on the divider. Groggily she sat up, her back protesting from the awkward position. The door to their hall was opened, followed by the creaking of the food cart. She looked over to Fareeha’s cell, where the woman appeared to be waking up as well. She brushed the hair out of her face, noticing Angela’s eyes on her.

“Good morning Angel.” Fareeha stretches her muscular arms above her head. She twists her back, resulting in multiple popping sounds. It sounded painful, but Fareeha appeared content. “Sleep well?”

“About as well as I can in a cell with no bed.” Fareeha giggled, causing Angela’s heart to flutter. Angela stood to stretch properly, walking over to the door of her cell where she could wait for Winston. “How about you?”

“Very well since I had an angel to keep me company.”

Angela, now bright red, desperately wanted to say something. Before she could she was cut off by Winston sliding a platter of food into her cell. 

“I am glad to see you made a friend” he greeted with a warm chuckle. He held something encased by a napkin in his hand, which he passed to Angela. Unwrapping it carefully, she revealed three small pastries. She looked up at Winston as he said, “Athena made these for you, saying that I must give you a break from the awful prison food.”

Angela looked at the pastries again, tears welling up in her eyes. “Please tell her that they are wonderful and that I appreciate it greatly.” Winston smiled.

“I will Angela, she said it was the least she could do.” He wheeled to cart a couple of feet, sliding a tray to Fareeha. “Your friend gave our superior guards quite a scare. I have never seen them so angry before, or beaten up for that matter.” Winston chuckled at Fareeha’s grin. He began toward the door again, turning his head over his shoulder “Enjoy your food ladies.” The door locked behind him with a click.

Angela laid the napkin on the cell floor. She turned to see Fareeha glancing at her own food, disgust plain on her face. Angela picked a pastry up and leaned forward, handing it between the bars. “Here you go miss Pharah.”

Fareeha’s smile was as bright as the sun. She took the pastry and inspected it for a moment. “Thank you, Angel.”

They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally glancing at the other with a smile. When Fareeha was done, she began to walk around her cell. She appeared to be investigating it, her sharp eyes looking for any fault.

Angela broke the silence. She laid on the floor casually, head propped by her hand. “So miss Pharah,” Angela smirks at the surprised look Fareeha gives her, “have you found a way to get us out?” She said in a teasing tone. Fareeha resumes her task, giving a small laugh.

“It is a process, you cannot rush perfection.”

“You would think after 27 prison escapes you could do this in your sleep. You must be getting rusty.” Angela knew she was pushing her luck, but was rewarded with an amused look on Fareeha’s face.

“My bad, would you like to do this instead?” Fareeha looked back at her with her trademark smirk, no malice behind her words.

“Oh I already have, I just came back to watch if you could get out as well.” They both laughed at this, Fareeha’s tattoo crinkling beneath her eye. “I have been meaning to ask, does the tattoo under your eye mean anything?”

Fareeha walked back to where their cells connect. Angela sat up and Fareeha squatted until they were about the same height.

“It is the Eye of Horus, the god of the sky. It is believed he fought his uncle Seth, the god of destruction, for power. Seth gouged his eye out, but Thot, the god of the moon restored it.” She stroked over the ink. “It is believed to have the power of resurrection and protection,” Fareeha sat down, only about a foot separating the two “but I like to think of it as a symbol of rebirth. I wear it to show who I am now, and my oath to protect the innocent.” 

Angela leaned forward, locking eyes and extending her hand to her face. Fareeha made no move the stop her. “May I?” Angela whispered, afraid to break the spell.When her hand was inches from Fareeha’s face, Fareeha gave a small nod. Cupping her face gently, Angela began stroking the mark. Fareeha leaned into the touch, closing her eyes. “It is beautiful” Angela exhaled. They stayed like that a few moments before Angela moved away. “May I take a look at your hand?” 

Fareeha seemed to snap out of her daze at this, nodding and extended her hand between the bars. 

Taking her hand, Angela murmured, “So who or what inspired you to get it done on your face as opposed to elsewhere?” She slowly began to unwrap the bindings.

The rags from yesterday were soaked through with blood. As she removed the bandages relief flooded through her. Fareeha’s cut was no longer open and had begun to heal.

“My mother had a similar tattoo, but that is a conversation for another day. One with much more alcohol.” Fareeha gave a small smile as Angela hummed in acknowledgement. “Part of it was also teenage rebellion.” Angela snorted at this.

“I have never had the courage to get a tattoo before, but you are persuading me.” After investigating the wound Angela began to clean it. “Maybe that is a decision for another day with more alcohol.” Fareeha gave a soft chuckle as Angela bandaged the wound. “You are lucky, the wound is not infected.”

“I guess I have my doctor to thank for that.”

“How did you get this anyways?”

Fareeha looked away for a moment, and Angela could swear she was embarrassed. “I may have tried to grab a guard’s sword from the wrong end.” 

Fareeha looked up at her, her face bright red. Angela could not contain her laughter, as she doubled over, tears forming in her eyes. Fareeha joined her soon after, both struggling for breath.

“It was when I got here! A guard tried to stab me an-"

The lock on the door rattles, then is slammed open. Instead of Winston, three guards enter. The whole thing is very unusual, they must have changed their security measures after Fareeha was brought in. The three storm down the hall, staring down each individual woman. They stop in front of Angela’s cell.

“That one.” One spits out, pointing his finger at Angela.

Angela’s heart drops. She knew this was coming, but she had allowed herself to believe she could actually escape. She stands, straightening her outfit and dusting it off. She glances over at Fareeha, who appears to be in shock. Faintly she can hear the door to her cell being unlocked and opened, but she never looks away from Fareeha.

“Good bye miss Pharah" Angela says calmly, extending her hands to the guards, allowing them to restrain her. 

“No! You can’t do this" Fareeha is now standing, banging angrily on the bars. “You can’t take her! She is innocent!” Angela is forcefully shoved out of her cell, and manhandled down the hall. As she continues to walk, she hears Fareeha’s shouting grow louder, echoing throughout the hall. A guard disappeared from her line of sight, she hears a click, bang, thump and suddenly Fareeha is silenced. The guard reappears before her, opening the door to the outside. Angela tries to look behind her, but is shoved out, the door slamming behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! this chapter talks about nooses/hanging. Also shout out to @pippintully for being the best beta ever

The trial went just as Angela assumed. She was found guilty of practicing witchcraft and sentenced to death. The judge at least had the decency to ask which method Angela would prefer, to be burned at the stake, drowned, or hung. Angela chose to be hung, for she did not want her family to see her suffer. After she made her decision, Angela was ushered into a holding cell.

Through the bars of the door, Angela could see the platform. A flight of stairs on the right, where the platform was suspended a good couple feet. Tall enough for someone standing underneath to comfortably get rid of the body. At the center was a wooden pole, suspending the rope with a noose. A couple feet to the left, a lever to open the latch door underneath it. She could hear the chattering from the small crowd that was gathering around it.

Angela sat quietly and looked at the platform. She no longer felt scared or sad, she felt at peace. She was proud of the life she had lived, she had helped as many people as she could. She thought of her parents, their smiles and laughter. They would miss her, but hopefully they could continue on strongly without her. Angela was prepared for her end.

Some time later, a guard came to retrieve her. They opened the door, gesturing her to come out rather than shoving her as before. She walked, head held high, as two guards lead her to the stairs. She glanced at the crowd, in the front were her parents. Her mother gripping her father tight, sobbing into his shoulder. Her father’s expression was stoic, but he was betrayed by his puffy, red eyes. Behind them were her patients and friends from the town. Angela could not bear to look at them, so she faced the stairs and slowly started to ascend them.

There was a cry in the distance.

The guards scan the crowd, but it was silent. With a gesture, a couple of guards run off to find the source. Only two guards remained, and continued to usher Angela to the noose. The sounds of a fight could be heard off in the distance, steadily growing louder. The guards broke apart, one going to the lever while the other accompanied Angela. He lead her to the trap door, and made sure she was standing on top. He reached for the noose, and began to secure it around her neck. He then took her hands, and cut the rope binding them. In that moment, a decorated guard ran into the courtyard screaming, “INVASION! ASSISTANCE NEEDED!"

The guard next to Angela sprinted toward him, leaving only one guard behind. He made to leave as well, but the decorated guard put his hand up.

"You stay here, and take care of this," he said, gesturing to Angela.

The guard nodded and saluted as the decorated guard ran toward the growing commotion. Once they were gone, the crowd went silent again. The guard waited, then looked over at Angela.

“Any last words?”

Angela looked at her parents, and she felt the calm wash over her again. Angela smiled at them as they looked at her with watery eyes.

“I love-"

With a loud crash, the guard beside Angela fell. Angela jumped, but remained frozen in her spot. She stole a glance at the guard, who now had an arrow embedded in his left shoulder. Terrified she would be next Angela shakily began to remove the noose from her neck. Before she could step away, another arrow came flying toward the platform. Angela screwed her eyes shut, and suddenly the floor beneath her was gone.

She was falling.

She braced herself for the hard ground, but it never came. Confused, Angela opened her eyes and looked around. When she looked up, she was met with golden eyes, ink around the right. The eyes crinkled.

“Told you I would break you out, sorry it took so long.”

Angela had never been more happy to see someone in her life. Feigning normalcy, Angela cracked a weak smile “Well, you cannot rush perfection.”

Fareeha’s smile was as radiant as the sun. “Do you think you can walk?”

Angela looked down to realize that Fareeha was holding her bridal style. Her words caught in her throat, so she looked up and nodded. Fareeha gently set her down, Angela swaying a bit as she did. Fareeha kept an arm around her, looking at her with wide eyes. Angela took a couple steps forward, looked back and smiled. Fareeha broke into her trademark smirk, took her hand, and began to ran.

Angela had a hard time processing the events that came after. Fareeha ran past the fight while shouting loudly. Shortly after a whistle rang out, and half the crowd was following her. Scenery of the town she's known her whole life streamed past her. She wasn’t sure how long she had been running, adrenaline the only thing that carried her this far.

Suddenly, Fareeha stopped, and her mouth was moving. Was she speaking? Everything was still a blur.

“Angel? Angela?”

Fareeha was now facing her, lightly squeezing her hand. They were now at the pier, and suddenly everything came back into focus. Angela looked at her and nodded, still unable to speak.

“Before I bring you aboard, I want to make sure you still want to do this.”

Angela smiled and nodded again. Fareeha chuckled lightly and ran her free hand through her hair. “I need to hear you say it, I want to make sure I am not forcing you into anything.”

Angela laughed and looked into the harbor, where she saw a large vessel, with its dark blue sails flapping in the wind. Her heart fluttered with the possibilities.

“Yes miss Pharah, I want to come with you. I want it more than anything,” she whispered.

Fareeha’s face broke into a huge smile, a slight blush on her cheeks. She turned, gently tugging Angela to the ship. The crew was shouting and rushing around, fighting off the remaining guards and prepping the ship. However, wherever Fareeha walked, the sea of people parted. Power was practically radiating off of her.

They reached the side of the boat where a wooden ladder was suspended. Fareeha let go of her hand, gesturing to it.

“Go on ahead and wait by the wheel, I will be right back.”

Fareeha took off back into the crowd, drawing a sword from her side. She was shouting orders, none of which Angela understood. Angela quickly located the wheel and ran over, making sure not to get in anyone's way. What was strange to Angela is that no one gave her any weird looks, or questioned her presence. Fareeha’s words came rushing back to her

_ I actually met many of them in situations like this. _

How many rescues has this crew gone through before? She looked around the boat. A man was lowering a sail. A woman was rushing around the ship, pulling various ropes. How many of these were rescues? Before she had a chance to think about this more, Fareeha appeared at her side. 

“You ready to get out of here?”

Angela looked back at the town, her home for almost her whole life, her past. She looked at Fareeha, her future.

“Let’s go"

Fareeha smirked then turned toward the crew.  
“You heard her, let’s go!” she shouted. The boat began to move, the harbor slowly disappearing behind them. Angela looked at Fareeha, smiling brightly at her. She then looked ahead at the endless ocean in front of her. This was her new beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry about the wait! Ive had a lot of tests lately. I have a ton planned for this fic so except more to come! Side note: homophobia does not exist in this world cause fuck that and everyone can speak english. Enjoy!

The boat slowly left the dock as the town shrank away. The sun had just begun to set, and the crew’s excitement began to die down. Once the adrenalin rush subsided, Angela was overcome with weariness. Angela sat on the deck next to Fareeha, gazing down at the ocean.

“Jesse, take over!” Fareeha shouted, causing a man in a cowboy hat to stroll over, presumably Jesse. He tipped his hat at Angela and saluted lazily at Fareeha, a teasing smirk on his face.

“Aye aye cap,” he drawled. 

Fareeha rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him. She turned and squatted next to Angela.

“So angel, would you like a tour or straight to bed?”

Jesse sprung up next to her “Angel? Yer names Angel?”

Fareeha turned to him “No, her name is Angela.”

“Well howdy Angel.”

“You don’t get to call her that.”

“Then what’m I supposed to call her?”

“Her name?”

“That’s borin’.”

“Then make your own nickname for her, cowman.”

Jesse clutches his chest dramatically at this. “It’s cowboy! You know this! That hurts cap.”

The two begin to laugh as Jesse continues to stagger backwards, then turns to the wheel. Angela smiles while watching the interaction. Fareeha turns back to her.

“Sorry about that, so which will it be?”

Angela, fighting to keep her eyes open, looked back at Fareeha “A bed sounds wonderful right now.”

“To bed it is!”

Fareeha extended her hand, and Angela took it to get up. She waited for Fareeha to release it, but Fareeha never did. She began to guide Angela to a panel on the floor beside the wheel.

“We do not have another bedroom at the moment, we transformed the last one into a storage closet.” She got to the door on the floor, and let go of Angela’s hand and retrieved a key from her belt. Upon unlocking the hatch, she swung it open with a grand gesture. “So you will get to sleep in my quarters! Only the best for you, Captain’s orders!”

The trap door gave way to a small staircase. Fareeha stepped down first into the darkness. Angela followed after her, stopping at the bottom. Fareeha lit a match and went around the room, lighting the candles scattered about.

The room was quite large. In the center there was a large table, able to seat about 20 comfortably, with maps and letters strewn about it. On the wall opposite of the staircase hung multiple swords, daggers, and guns. A shelf underneath it was littered with multiple shiny objects, most likely trinkets from her home or travels. There were 3 wooden columns lining both sides of the room, dividing the room into 3 sections. Each column is equipped with clips and curtains, which are currently pulled back. On the left, beyond the columns is a large desk, with a half written letter. Next to it were the windows to the outside of the ship, highlighting a bench below littered with pillows. At the end of the bench stood a large wardrobe. On the right, beyond the columns lies a large bed. The bedspread is royal blue on a simple wooden frame. There is a small freestanding cabinet beside it, with multiple bottles of various alcohols. A bench also lined the wall beyond it, ending at the door to a small room. Angela turned to look back at the stairs she descended from, shelves lining the wall, filled with books and scattered papers.

Fareeha took off her vest and draped it on the back of one of the chairs. “I bet you would also like to bathe as well.” Angela nodded immediately, and Fareeha pointed to the small room on the right. “That is the bathroom. There should be a barrel with clean water inside, and feel free to use the bathtub for as long as you need. Let me get you a change of clothes.”

Fareeha walked over to her wardrobe and dug through it. She pulled out a light pink silk nightgown and a fluffy grey robe. “I got this as a gift during my time in France. It is too small for me, but it appears to be your size.” She handed the clothes to Angela, who thanked her and slipped into the bathroom.

Angela was thankful for the bath. Her hair and skin had begun to darken from the layers of grime and dirt that had built up. Once she was done, the water was nearly black. She slipped on the night gown, which waswas a bit on the larger side, but comfortable. She used a brush she noticed and put on the robe. She knocked gently on the door, opening it slightly and announcing that she was coming out.

Fareeha was sitting at her desk in a new set of clothes. She wore a button up long sleeve shirt with light blue stripes and matching pants. She seemed to be intensely concentrating on the work before her, but once she heard Angela enter her head shot up. She smiled at Angela brightly, getting up and walking over to her. 

“You will get to sleep in my bed tonight.” She gestured to her bed. “I will sleep over there,” she gestured to the bench on the opposite side of the room “unless you would prefer I sleep elsewhere.”

Angela was overcome with emotions, the day finally catching up to her. The near death experience and the kindness of Fareeha overcame her, and she leapt forward and captured the larger woman in a hug. Fareeha stood still for a moment, shocked. A moment later she relaxed into the hug, wrapping her arms around Angela.

“Thank you Fareeha.” Angela softly began, voice wavering. “Please do not leave,” she let out a shuddering breath. “It was so lonely down there, I cannot bear another night alone like that.” Angela began to sob fully, breaking down completely on Fareeha.

Fareeha did not appear to mind, stroking her back soothingly and running a hand over her hair. When Angela began to calm, most of her weight fell onto Fareeha. Fareeha made to move back and help Angela to bed, but Angela leaned forward more, practically falling if it was not for Fareeha and her death grip on her shirt.

“I only wish to put you in bed, do not worry, I will not leave.” Fareeha looked down at Angela and cupped her face with one hand. She wiped away a tear with her thumb. 

“Would you like me to carry you to bed?” Fareeha asked in a low whisper. Angela nodded weakly and let the grip on her shirt loosen. Fareeha took a step back, then bent slightly, bringing her arm down to Angela's knees and lifting it up swiftly, carrying Angela bridal style. She walked over to the bed, gently setting her down. She went to stand up and walk over to her own sleeping arrangements across the room, but Angela did not let go of her shirt.

“Please stay with me.” Angela said in a softly in a sleepy voice. Fareeha stroked Angela’s hair out of her face, letting out a slight chuckle in a breath.

“I will Angel, but I must put out the candles first.” Only then did Angela relinquish her shirt, making a small unhappy noise. Fareeha extinguished the candles around the room. She stopped by the bathroom, getting a small cloth and wetting it, then made her way back to the bed. 

Angela laid on the bed exactly the way Fareeha left her, arm still extended where she had let go of her. She walked back over, laying the blanket on top of Angela. She lightly dabbed her face, wiping away the remaining tears. She threw the rag somewhere in the room, then slipped under the blanket as well. She gave Angela room, leaving about a foot between the two. Angela, half asleep, scooted closer to her, draping her arm across her stomach and buried her head in her shoulder, letting out a contented sigh. Fareeha laughed softly under her breath, charmed by the woman's sleepy actions.

“Good night Angel.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Me and my beta got swamped by school, but she is still amazing as always ;). Enjoy!

Fareeha woke first, her feet tangled with Angela's and an arm loosely around her waist. There was no other points of contact between the two. Fareeha began to move away, afraid that Angela would not be as adamant about cuddling as she was last night. However, when she shifted her arm away, Angela made an unhappy noise. Still asleep, she scooted backwards until they were flush together. In that moment, Fareeha forgot how to breath. She decided to enjoy it while it lasted, and buried her face in the back of Angela’s neck, breathing deeply.

She must have fallen asleep again, given that she woke with the sun in her eyes. It appeared to wake Angela too. The woman began to stir, stretching slightly and sighing. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. When her eyes caught Fareeha, they widened and her body went stiff. She began to back away, blushing furiously. Fareeha wondered if she regretted asking her to stay in bed.

Fareeha sat up, stretching her arms above her head and yawning loudly. “Good morning Angel” she says while sporting a sleepy grin, “how did you sleep?”

Angela’s eyes had followed the movement of Fareeha’s arms, then she stared at the sheets, refusing to make eye contact.

“I slept better than I have in years.” Angela began to fiddle with her hands. “I am very sorry for making you stay in bed with me I know I get very clingy in my sleep so I am also sorry if I made you uncomfortable with the contact I made with you and-"

Fareeha extended her hand and put them lightly over where Angela was now picking at the blanket to stop her rambling. Angela looked up, worrying at her bottom lip.

“I slept very well too. It was nice having someone in bed with me. I find it comforting, don't worry. How are you feeling?” Fareeha looked intentlty at Angela. She showed no trace of her tears from the previous night. Her hair was wavy on one side and stuck to the other side of her head, probably from falling asleep on it wet. Her eyes were clear and looking back. It was unfair that she looked so angelic this early in the morning.

Angela looked confused for a moment, tilting her head slightly, but then her face went straight again as she looked back down and put a hand to her forehead. “I have a bit of a headache, but other than that I am fine.”

“That’s good.” Fareeha smiled at this and reached over to her stand filled with various alcoholic beverages, and grabbed a flask. After taking a sip of it, she offered it to Angela.

Angela’s eyebrows shot up. “I am not going to drink this early in the morning.” Fareeha began to cackle, clutching her stomach with her free hand.

“No-" she paused to laugh again, “it’s water. But I do have a reputation to uphold!” Angela smiled brightly at this, laughing so suddenly she accidentally snorted. Fareeha felt her heart flutter. Angela took the flask, tracing a small engraving that read “Justice!” on the side before taking a few long sips, then handing it back to Fareeha.

“So,” Fareeha started after putting her flask away, slowly getting out of bed. “How about some breakfast then a tour of the ship?” Angela nodded and rose behind her. Fareeha walked over to the wardrobe, opening it grandly. “You are welcome to wear anything of mine for the time being.” Fareeha pulled out a red button up shirt and black pants, then stepped back to allow Angela to begin to look through it. Fareeha walked to one of the pillars, pulling the curtains to create a makeshift wall between the two and began to change. “Tonight when we go into town for the celebration we can get you some new clothes.”

“The celebration?” Fareeha heard the wardrobe click shut.

“Yes the celebration of you joining our crew!” 

“You do not have to do that.”

“It’s a tradition! We must!”

Angela went quiet for a moment then whispered “Thank you Fareeha. I have not had a celebration in my honor in quite a while.”

“Not even for your birthday?”

“No, our clinic was always too busy to do such things. My parents would get me a present, but that was it.”

Fareeha couldn't remember the last time her birthday was not celebrated, if there ever had been a time. Reinhart always went out of his way to decorate the house and gather her friends for a party that night or the next day. She grabbed her vest from where it was draped over the chair.

“As long as you are here, you will be celebrated." Worried that she overstepped, Fareeha hastily continued, “may I open the curtain?”

“Yes, can you help me with the back?”

Fareeha pulled back the curtain and clipped it back to the wall. Her heart jumped in her throat. Angela was wearing a puffy white shirt and long brown pants. In the middle was a corset that stretched from her stomach to just below her chest. It was decorated with red and black lace and fit her perfectly. She walked over and helped her with the lace on the back.

“I am surprised you found this. Jesse got it for me as a joke a couple years ago, I completely forgot about it.”

Angela pulled away once Fareeha was done. She looked down at it then back at Fareeha, lightly biting her lip.

“Is this not what is worn here? Should I take it off?”

“No!” Fareeha’s response shocked both of them. Realizing this she quickly added, “it was a joke that I would wear something like this, but it looks great on you.”

Angela looked down and smiled. “Thank you. Do you happen to have a red ribbon?”

Fareeha fetched one out of her desk and handed it to her. Angela brushed out her hair and tied it into a ponytail. Angela then insisted to look over Fareeha’s wound again. Once the two were done, they made their way to the stairs and ended up on the deck. Together they walked to the other side of the ship where two doors stood. Fareeha opened the door on the right, leading Angela down a flight of stairs to the common area. Much of the crew was there eating and joking around loudly. Jesse sat at the head, Hanzo, Satya, and Hana on his right and Genji, Lena, Emily, and Lucio on his left. The chatter died down as the crew noticed them entering.

“Cap! Finally you’ve come to join us!” Jesse exclaimed.

“I have.” Fareeha climbed the table where no one was seated, towering above everyone. “I would like to welcome our newest crew member, Angela!” She extended a hand to Angela, who took it shyly and quietly climbed up with a small smile. The room burst with excitement as everyone tried to get a look at her. “She is a doctor who was accused of witchcraft, so she has decided to join us!”

The crowd burst out with comments.

“We finally have a real doctor!” Lucio said brightly

“About damn time” Jesse murmured into his drink

“I was accused of being a witch too, love!” exclaimed Lena.

Hanzo approached the two on the table with two glasses of water. He sat back at his seat. Fareeha handed one to Angela and held her cup out as the crew went silent.

“A toast to our newest member!” The table cheered and raised their glasses. Once they all took a sip, Angela got bombarded with questions. Genji asked if she could take a look at an arm he did not think healed properly. Satya asked where she got her education. Hanzo asked if she had fighting experience. Jesse asked what they should call her.

Fareeha and Angela climbed off the table. Afraid that the group would overwhelm Angela, Fareeha began “Don’t disturb her now, we have tonight to get to know each other! Also, shouldn’t you guys be, I don’t know, running this ship?”

Jesse, Genji, and Lena let out a laugh at this. Hana crossed her arms and pouted exaggeratedly. Lucio and Emily looked guilty, and Hanzo and Satya looked unfazed.

Fareeha went to the table in the corner of the room lined with food. It was filled with crackers, fruit, dried meat, and bread that Satya had gotten from town the day before. She grabbed a plate and turned around to hand it to Angela, expecting her to be there. Instead she saw her talking animatedly with the rest of the crew. Fareeha could faintly hear her telling the story of how they met. The group laughed as she did an imitation of her, many saying it was spot on.

Fareeha let herself watch for a little bit. How had she fallen for someone so fast? They hadn't even known each other for a week. Yet, something about her made her feel warm and safe, but also confident and fluttery. She already fit in seamlessly with the crew, it was as if she had always been here, hopefully she would become a part of her life for a long time.

Fareeha shook her head as if to dispel the thoughts. She shouldn't have such thoughts without knowing how Angela felt too. All Angela knew her as is the woman who almost let her die, and woke up in bed next to. She loaded up both of the plates with the various foods and walked back over to her. She sat at the end of the bench next to Angela, who sat at the head opposite of Jesse. Angela was telling a story of one of the funniest injuries she had had to treat, something was in someone's butt? Once the story was done, most of the crew left to tend to the ship. On their way out, Hanzo remarked that Jesse would be likely to get the same injury, resulting in everyone laughing. Satya, Emily, and Hana remained after the others had left.

Fareeha cleared her plate while Angela told her story. She decided to talk to the others while Angela finished her food. Hana looked eagerly at her.

“Are we going to teach her how to fight?”

“That’s not up to me, but I would like to.”

Emily leaned in as well. “Are we going to get her new clothes while in town?”

Satya added on “We should get more medical supplies as well, now that we have someone that knows how to use them.”

Fareeha opened her mouth to respond, ready to say, again, that they should ask Angela. But Angela piped up.

“That sounds like an excellent idea, but I have no money for such things.”

Hana jumped up at this “You’re one of us now! You don’t need to worry about money!”

Angela looked confused at this, she turned to Fareeha. Fareeha explained.

“All members of the crew share the money we have here, and we have lots of it from the various jobs we’ve taken. So as long as you’re with us, money is no concern.”

Angela smiled at this, returning to her food. Fareeha chatted with Satya, Emily, and Hana more, discussing their next course to plot and where would be best to dock and get supplies. Angela remained quite, smiling and listening to the conversation while she ate. When Angela was done eating, Fareeha excused herself.

“Ready for your tour?” Fareeha asked extending her arm. Angela nodded and followed behind her.

“This is the first level, the common area.” Fareeha said over her shoulder. They walked back to the staircase, going down the second flight of stairs. “This is the second level, the crew’s rooms.”

The hallway on this level is relatively small, able to hold two people side by side at most. There are five doors on either side, each with a little sign which labeled whose room was who's. One door at the end of the hall was open.

“This was our extra storage room, but it will be your room once it is cleared out.” Fareeha tried to not let the disappointment in her voice show while saying this, but she knows she’s never been good at hiding her emotions. Angela stepped in and looked around the room.

“It is a lot bigger than I was expecting.” She turned and looked out the small circular window on the opposite end of the wall. “It will be weird to have my own room.”

“You haven’t had your own room before?”

Angela turned to her. “I had the option to, but I always prefered to have company.” She looked at Fareeha for a moment, and she could have sworn there was a pleading in her eyes to ask her to stay with her. But as quick as it appeared, the moment was gone. Fareeha chose to act on it, and if she was rejected she would understand.

“I am not sure the crew will have a chance to clear it out by tonight since we are going to town. You are more than welcome to stay in my room for the night.”

Angela’s smile was so big it made her eyes crinkle. “I will enjoy our time together, however long it lasts.” Fareeha tried to hide her excitement but failed, and with a spring in her step she led them away from the room.

Fareeha escorted her to the bottom level. “This is the lowest level, the storage, with my favorite room in the ship.”

They walked past the assorted barrels, ropes, and sheets down a small narrow path to the end of the ship where a small door stood. Fareeha got a gaudy key out, the largest on her chain. She opened the door grandly.

The interior looked like any stereotypical pirate treasure room. A layer of gold coins so thick the wood could not be seen. Multiple gold objects were scattered among the coins, such as candlesticks, jewelry, and cups. In the center of the room sat a golden throne with a plush red cushion, a gaudy crown with multiple jewels hung off the side.

Fareeha strut in, plopping down on the chair, draping her leg off the arm rest. She took the crown and put it on her head, turning and grinning at Angela.

“Welcome to the treasure room!”

Angela looked shocked. She remained in the doorway, appearing afraid to come any closer.

“Is this the money you were speaking of earlier?”

Fareeha sat up and smirked. “Some of it.”

“This is an inefficient way to store money you know, someone could steal from you and you wouldn’t know!”

Fareeha stood and walked to her, lightly taking both hands and dragging her in while she walked backwards. “That’s the point! This is not all our money. The stuff underneath is fake, but the stuff on top that you see is real.” She lightly knocked on the throne “This is made of wood, but coated with gold.” She turned the 2 of them around, hoping Angela would sit. “It was not that expensive to make, but it serves for fun! Not actual use.” 

Angela looked around once more, then a smirk crossed her face. “May I?” Angela gestured to the throne, and Fareeha nodded in response. She sat down carefully and crossed her legs, holding her head regally. Fareeha took the crown and placed it upon her grandly. 

Fareeha bowed before her. “Your Majesty.”

Angela giggled, “please, your highness shall do.”

Fareeha smiled, “of course, your highness. Shall I fetch your dress made purely of diamonds?”

“Oh no, I prefer the one of solid gold.”

Both dissolved into a fit of giggles. Fareeha straightened back up again. “See?” Fareeha extended her hand to help her up, causing them to be face to face, inches apart. Fareeha gently took the crown off her, and reached over Angela, lightly pressing the front of their bodies together doing this. Angela did not move away. Fareeha moved back and looked at Angela, who was still smiling brightly at her. Fareeha didn't want this moment to end, so she decided to keep it going.

“Many here grew up with so little, so I made this for them.”

Angela's face grew soft. She brought her hand up slowly to Fareeha’s face, giving her an opportunity to stop her (as if Fareeha would). She cupped her face, gently stroking her cheek with her thumb.

Fareeha continued “I wanted to let them live out one of their dreams, or realize that they are safe here.”

Angela smiled softly.. “As one of those who grew up with very little and not very safe, I appreciate this.”

“You were unsafe growing up? I thought you grew up in the house of a doctor?”

Angela’s hand stilled, a look of fear flashing in her eyes. “I did, uh, and-" she took her hand back, looking down at her now wringing hands. “N-no patients ever threatened us. No one ever actually threatened-"

“Pharah!” Genji’s voice rang out. Both heads shot up to sound, effectively breaking the mood. Fareeha looked back at Angela, who now was staring pointedly at the ground. 

“You should probably attend to that. Do not worry about me.” Angela looked at her, smile obviously faked.

“One moment ninja man!” Fareeha shouted over her shoulder. She turned back to Angela “If you need anything Angel, let me know.” Angela nodded, continuing to look down at the ground. Fareeha stepped back, giving Angela space to leave the room. Angela slowly made her way to the stairs, Fareeha trailing behind. Genji stood at the top of the stairs for the second level. Angela paused, seeming confused as to where she should go. Fareeha turned to her for a moment, “I know that dva wanted to train you to fight, she is probably on the deck.” Angela nodded and smiled, making her way back up the stairs. Fareeha turned to Genji, letting him lead her to where she was needed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys i am so sorry for the long delay, a lot of shit happened over the past couple months so i wasnt able to keep up with this. The next chapter shouldnt take as long to update. Anyways, enjoy!

It took the ship a couple days to go on their plotted course They had to assure they were going somewhere with good medical supplies and where half the crew didn’t have a bounty. During this time Angela began to settle in more with the crew. Part of this was learning how to fight, in theory. The reality was she was learning how to take a punch. Hana out-maneuvered her more times than not, and had a deceptively strong arm. However Angela never seemed to phased by a strike, she always dusted herself off and got back up with a smirk, challenging Hana again.

Fareeha just so happened to witness some (most, though she won’t admit it) of these training sessions. She trusted Hana to train her, but she sometimes could push too hard because that was the way Hana was trained herself. A child soldier in a war that should never have been her own. But now fighting was her element, an area she thrived and enjoyed herself in. Fareeha felt a sense of accomplishment in giving her an area in which she could train without stress or for self protection, but rather for the fun of it. And if watching these sessions allowed her to see Angela fight, her body slick with sweat, well that was just an added bonus.

During the week Fareeha and Angela did not see as much of each other as they did the first two days. Angela spent another night in Fareeha’s room, however this time Fareeha slept on the bench and let Angela have the bed. The next day Angela was moved to the old storage room. She arranged the room like a doctor's office as well as she could, given that she had brought none of her personal belongings save for the clothes on her back. She then began to evaluate everyone's health on board with their limited supplies and Lucio's notes. By the end of the day had compiled a list of medical supplies she would need. They had breakfast, lunch, and dinner together, enjoying each other's stories and catching up on her progress. 

The crew took to Angela quickly. After realizing they had no nickname for her, they decided to call her “doc" for the time being. Lena and Hana spent the most time with her, teaching her to fight and showing her different tasks around the ship. During her downtime she joined Satya and Hanzo for some tea. They chatted about her methods of health care, gossiped about the crew, and enjoyed good company. 

About a week after leaving Germany they arrived at their destination in England where Lena and Emily had grown up. They knew a shopping area that would have, in Emily’s words, "the perfect place to doll doc up", and would also have a clinic. That morning, Fareeha announced to the crew at breakfast and let them discuss where everyone would go when they arrived. After brief discussion they devised a plan: Satya, Hanzo, Fareeha, and Angela would go to the local clinic for supplies. The rest would go to various places and gather what was needed to keep the ship running. After, Lena, Emily, Hana, Genji, Fareeha, and Angela would go clothes shopping. Around 9 pm the whole crew would meet at the pub to officially celebrate Angela's arrival.

Once she was done with her food, Fareeha excused herself and went back to her quarters. Going down the stairs, the sun's rays were blinding in her eyes. She approached her desk and resumed her long winded letter to Reinhardt about the events of the last week. He insisted that she write to him as often as she could, so every time they docked she would send him a lengthy letter.

Her current letter was about Angela. Fareeha always wrote about the new crew members she acquires during her travels, but this letter is different. She can see Reinhardt laughing as he reads the letter. As a child, the stories of love at first sight always baffled her, Reinhardt telling her she would not believe it until it happened to her. Of course at the time, she swore it never would. Yet, here she was, waxing poetry of a woman she has hardly known for a week. Fareeha takes a moment to laugh at herself and how ridiculous the whole situation would seem to her younger self.

She wrote for a bit, telling him about their trip and how excited she was about it all. After a while, she heard sounds of struggle on deck. Angela's training had resumed. Fareeha finished up, folded the letter, lit her wax, and stamped it shut. The stamp set was a gift from Reinhardt, it was as gaudy and loud as he was and she absolutely loved it. Fareeha set the letter aside and grabbed her flask of water and went to the deck.

When Fareeha got on deck, Hana was holding her sword in a defensive position, demonstrating her form. Lena ran around her, adjusting her this way and that. Once Hana was satisfied, she demonstrated when the defense would be helpful. They continued on in a similar manner as Fareeha leaned against the side of the boat and watched.

A few minutes had passed and it was clear Angela was improving, she got struck down a couple of times but still got up, countering the move that got her. The vessel was nearing a dock and had began to sway noticeably. They continued to fight, until Angela did not get up after being struck down. At first Hana made a quip, but quickly realized something was wrong as she started to jog to Angela.

Fareeha was right behind her, kneeling down at Angela's side. She was sitting up now, clinging her stomach with her head down. She kept repeating that it was not Hana’s fault, she was fine. Fareeha asked Hana to give them a moment, and turned to Angela.

“What are your symptoms?” Fareeha asked sweetly.

Angela groaned, “it feels my stomach is getting flattened by a rolling pin, and my throat burns.”

Fareeha felt her forehead. “You are probably getting seasick.” Angela looked confused at her. “You know, when you get nauseous from being on a boat?”

“So that is what it feels like.” Angela murmured to herself, so quietly Fareeha would have missed it had she not been so close. 

Fareeha extended a hand to help her up, which Angela took, slowly getting up. She swayed a bit, almost falling on Fareeha. She did end up leaning heavily on her as Fareeha took her away from the rest of the crew. She sat her on the side of the boat and pulled out her flask.

“If you need to puke you can do it over the side of the ship,” she said as she offered Angela the flask. “Once you are with us for a little while you’ll get your sea legs and this won’t happen again.” She gave a soft, reassuring smile.

Angela took the flask and drank it a bit too quickly, choking on the contents, then coughing. A moment later her eyes became wide and she leaned over the side of the boat. Fareeha held her hair while lightly stroking her back. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, it appeared as though Angela was afraid to move of she would get sick again. When Angela was done, Fareeha helped her sit up slowly.

“That was horrible, I never want to do that again” Angela mumbled. Fareeha almost laughed at this, but knowing how bad Angela felt she held it in.

Fareeha swept up the hair that had fallen in her face and tucked it behind her ear. She let her hand linger a little longer than she should have, but Angela leaned into the touch, gently closing her eyes. “Would you like to go lie down?” Angela nodded. “Do you think you can walk or would you like help?”

“I would like to think I can walk, but I will probably need help from your sea legs.” Angela smiled weakly.

Fareeha stood up and helped Angela up, wrapping her arm around her waist to keep her stable. Angela leaned her head on Fareeha’s shoulder as she put most of her weight on her. The two proceeded to walk across the deck to the captain’s quarters. Fareeha assisted Angela to her bed, setting her down gently.

“The worst of it is probably over, but feel free to sleep until we dock. The rest of the crews preparations should take a couple of hours, so we still have time before going in.” Fareeha explained as she made herself busy around the room.

Angela gingerly laid down on the bed, laying on top of the blankets and resting her head on the pillow. “I am not sure if I will be able to sleep, is there any way I can help you in here?”

Fareeha laughed. “From the bed? Oh yes there are so many things you can do.”

Angela sighed overdramatically. “Alright I get the point. Well if I’m stuck in bed, can you tell me a little about the town we are about to visit?” She adjusted herself in bed so that she was facing Fareeha, who was now disassembling a gun at the table.

“It’s the least I can do for you Angel.” She smirked at Angela. “We are going to Brighton, the town Little Red grew up in. She actually met Tracer there at a fair down by the docks. Although I’m guessing you have heard this story before with all the time you have been spending with Tracer. Have you?”

Fareeha looked up from her gun, now in parts around the table, back to Angela. She was fast asleep on the bed, mouth hanging open with soft snoring noises. Fareeha lightly laughed to herself, she knew the doctor would be exhausted after sparring and getting sick. She walked over quietly and tucked her under the covers, drew the curtains, and left her flask on the bedside table.

Fareeha went back to the bridge to see how Hana was taking Angela’s sudden sickness. When she made it to the top, she saw Hana sitting on the training mat, Lena lightly stroking her side. When the two of them saw Fareeha approaching, Hana put her head down and Lena made her way towards her.

“I tried telling her that she did nothing wrong, but she won’t believe me. Maybe she’ll listen to you?”

Fareeha looked back at Hana, noticing the she was sniffling. “I’ll talk to her, thanks for trying.”

Lena gave a small smile. “Of course Pharah! How is doc doing?”

“I don’t think shes ever gotten sea sick before, but she’s resting now in my quarters.”

Lena wiggled her eyebrows. “Your quarters love? Why not take her back to her own? Or do you like her being in your bed?”

Fareeha’s eyes widen, and she began to blush. “No, of course not. I-I thought it was more convenient because my quarters are closer than hers are!”

“Sure, that’s the only reason.” Lena gave her a shit eating grin. “I’m going to go help the rest for our trip tonight. And don’t worry, I won’t tell doc anything,” Lena winked and bounded away.

Fareeha sighed and took a moment to compose herself before approaching Hana. The girl was now in fetal position on the mat, head hidden behind her legs. Fareeha sat beside her, crossing her legs.

“Hana? Do you mind if I talk to you?”

Hana jumped slightly, before pulling her head up and looking at Fareeha. Her eyes were rimmed red and she was sniffling. “Yeah, but when you punish me can we do it somewhere private? I’m already embarrassed enough that Tracer saw me cry.”

Fareeha lightly stroked her back. “Hana I’m not going to punish you, you did nothing wrong.”

Hana looked at her, confusion written all over her face. “I deserve punishment. I’m the reason doc got hurt. Back in training if we ever hurt one of our own seriously there was punishment.” Her breathes got shakier. “And everyone would see it, everyone would know that you fucked up. Everyone would know its your fault.” Hana tucked her head between her legs and began to cry again.

Fareeha continued to stroke her back as she cried. It quickly subsided, but Hana did not move. Fareeha began again. “Doc has never left her country, did you know that?” 

Hana nodded, but did not remove her head from where it was hidden.

“Where she grew up there was not large bodies of water. This is actually her first time on a boat.” Fareeha waited for some sort of acknowledgement, but when faced with silence she continued. “She got sea sick, and that is not your fault.”

Suddenly, Hana’s head whipped up. “But it is my fault! I should have known! I was to rough on her. When she fell that was my fault. She wouldn’t feel so bad if I hadn’t hurt her!”

“You have been sparring with her for almost a week now, how was today different than those?”

“It wasn’t.”

“And doc has told you when she needs a break or if something is too much for her, right?”

“Yeah,” Hana sniffled again.

“So if you truly had hurt her, or went to rough, she would have said something. The whole time I was helping her she never said anything about the sparring hurting her.”

Hana looked up at Fareeha hopefully. “Really?”

“Yep!” Fareeha put her arm around Hana’s shoulder. “Also I’ve been watching you train her. You are doing very well. You don’t aim to hurt her, you aim to teach. I know you would never want to hurt anybody.”

“I don’t want to hurt anybody.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about.” She pulled Hana in for a hug. “We are going to head to town soon, I will do your tasks around the ship. Go ahead and clean up and get ready for tonight.” She gently let Hana out of the embrace.

Hana looked at her, smiled and nodded, wiping her eyes before she stood up. She pulled Fareeha in for a hug again, mumbling a thank you into her chest before bounding off. Fareeha laughed to herself, she was the captain of a ship, when had she turned into a mother? She gathered up the training mat, and proceeded to prepare for the night in town.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more Pharmercy? Check out my tumblr www.softpharmercy.tumblr.com !


End file.
